I Never Promised You A Happy Ending
by Femvamp
Summary: This is my answer to the Failsday Challenge. I took the option to invalidate Doomsday completely by rewriting the ending of Beast by sending both Davis and Chloe to the Phantom Zone. So Basically this is AU to the 10th Power.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Never Promised You a Happy Ending

Author: Femvamp

Disclaimer: Smallville sucks doody. Yes I said it. "doody." I don't own the doody.

Note: This is in response to the Smallville Failsday Challenge.

Note: My idea is to change the events of Beast………..to this.

Note: Thanks to by beta reader Katty

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_"From the deepest desires often comes the deadliest hate." Socrates_

**Part 1**

The first thing he noticed was how wrong everything felt. The ground which at one moment had been ice was now solid rock. Davis had felt nothing like it. The air around him was harsh like a windy day but with a foreboding feel to it. Cold and harsh. As he stood to get his bearings he looked up at the sky and saw that it wasn't blue but more a strange shade of grey. He looked further into the sky and saw not one but two moons that seemed to be mocking him, laughing at him. Telling him he was fabulously screwed.

Was this the Phantom Zone?

The last thing he remembered was Clark Kent. The other Kryptonian. The one who lead a charmed life while he suffered. While the beast inside of him made him do terrible, horrible things. Clark had told him that he was sending him to the Phantom Zone.

Was this the Phantom Zone?

If it was, then Clark Kent was a real bastard. Davis would have almost preferred death to this place. If he could die. The beast in him wouldn't allow it. He was immortal. Unkillable so Clark Kent sent him to this place…alone.

Davis Bloome hated Clark Kent almost as much as he hated himself.

"Uhhhh."

Davis jumped when he heard moaning behind him. Crumpled in a heap, he could barely recognize the short blonde hair- Chloe was here. Chloe who had tried to save him so many times. Chloe- his Chloe. Happiness that he wasn't alone here turned to horror as he realized she was trapped here with him.

Why was she here?

"Chloe what are you doing here?" Davis knelt next to her. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, a groan escaping her lips as she over did it.

"Davis?" Chloe whispered.

"It's me." Davis smiled weakly. His EMT training over rode his emotions and he began to make sure that Chloe wasn't bleeding or had any head trauma. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to stop Clark." She smiled weakly at him. Chloe pushed his hands away from her head and shrugged. "I guess I didn't do a very good job."

"Apparently not."Davis smiled back at her. Chloe pushed herself up and Davis rose with her, his hands reaching out to steady her.

"So this is the Phantom Zone." She whispered as her eyes struggled to take it all in.

"Apparently so."

"I always knew Jor-el was a bastard." Chloe sighed. "So what now?"

Davis looked around as well. Off in the distance were large mountains, but with their luck, they were far in the distance. The desert they were currently standing in seemed to go on for miles. "We need to get to the mountains." It was their only chance of surviving, at least for the moment. They needed to figure things out and they couldn't do that in the open.

Chloe looked toward where Davis pointed and then nodded. "At least we're together."

Davis didn't know how to respond to that. A part of him always believed that Chloe was only with him to keep his beast at bay. Why would someone so wonderful, so perfect be with him otherwise? He was a beast. A killer. He might deserve this hell but Chloe didn't.

"Are you coming Davis?" Davis jumped as Chloe's voice cut into his thoughts. Chloe was a few feet away from him. "I don't think I can make it all that way by myself. The wind….."

Davis nodded and ran as fast as he could to her. Chloe was right. The cold wind was going to be a problem. They needed to get to the mountains fast. Chloe's life might depend on it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean she's gone?" Clark felt his heart sink. After he had sent Davis Bloome to the Phantom Zone he had gone to find Chloe. He knew she was going to be angry at him and he needed to explain why he did it. Davis was evil. He knew she'd understand eventually- once Davis was out of the picture.

All Clark wanted was his best friend back.

He wanted things to go back to the way things were before.

Before Davis had ruined everything.

"She went after Davis." Oliver repeated. "She found out you planned to send him to the Phantom Zone and she went to stop you."

"What?"

"I tried to stop her but…" Oliver paused, "Clark have you ever considered she might actually love him?"

"No." Clark whispered, the word more to himself then to Oliver. "She can't…"

Oliver stepped closer to his friend, taking in the worried look on his face.

"What happened Clark? Did you send Davis to the Phantom Zone? Did Chloe try to stop you?" Clark seemed to ignore him, continuing to stare straight ahead. He grabbed his friend's arm, shaking him slightly. One of them had to stay strong, and right now it had to be Oliver. He could worry about his friend later. "Clark what happened?"

Clark felt the room suddenly turn as cold as ice as a sense of foreboding came over him. "I don't know."

-------------------------------------

Davis grabbed onto Chloe as she fell for what seemed like the hundredth time. Every time it looked like they were getting closer to the mountains Davis would look up and they seemed to be further away. He was starting to believe the mountains didn't exist- that they were some cruel hoax.

"Davis, I don't think I can make it."

"Sure you can." Davis tried to smile. "Come on Chloe, we're almost there."

"Liar."

Davis and Chloe continued to make their way to the mountains. The only thing that seemed to be in their favor was that the Phantom Zone seemed to have what appeared to be incredibly long daylight hours. Or maybe they had just lost all track of time. It didn't matter though. The mountains still looked so far away and Davis wasn't sure that Chloe was going to make it.

Davis wasn't sure he was either.


	2. Chapter 2

note: Thanks to my beta katty

**Part 2:**

"She made her choice Clark." Oliver sighed. He knew it was a gamble to provoke his friend, but anything was better than the man he was staring at now. Clark needed to tell him what happened so they could help their friend, not stand there and wallow in guilt over it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clark growled angrily. Before Oliver could blink Clark was in his personal space, close enough to hurt him if he wanted to.

To his credit Oliver didn't back away. "Have you considered even for a moment, that she loves him? That she went with him voluntary?"

"No. Not Chloe." Clark denied. "He must have brainwasher her somehow."

"Chloe knows her own mind, Clark. I don't like it any more then you do…"

"What about Brainiac? Maybe he's still infecting her." Clark said almost hopefully.

"Do you really think that's the case?" Oliver watched his friend's face fall but he needed to accept the truth.

"Why else would she have gone to the fortress?"

"Because I told her you were going to kill Davis." Oliver shrugged. "And this was after he tried to kill Jimmy and me. I tried to stop her- I even told her she was becoming a bad guy. She didn't seem to care about that Clark. All she cared about was saving him…..and stopping you from killing him." Oliver paused. It hurt to have to say this about his friend, but it had to be said. "We have to face it Clark- Chloe has made her choice."

-------------------------------------

Davis breathed a sigh of relief when they finally reached the mountains- it was finally starting to get dark. Davis had no idea how long they had actually been walking for all he knew it could have been hour or even days. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he placed a hand over his stomach. If they'd been walking for days, or even just a few hours… why wasn't he hungry, or even thirsty?

"Davis, are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, no." Davis replied.

"Me neither. Do you think it's the Phantom Zone or do you think we really haven't been here all that long?"

"I don't know."

"I should be starving by now and thirsty. I should be needing water." Chloe paused. "Have you seen any food or water? Have you seen anything?"

"Nothing," Davis replied. Chloe nodded and she walked a little way from him.

"We need to be careful here Davis." Chloe's eyes scanned the desert they'd finally left. "From what I know of the Phantom Zone, this is where Jor-el sent Kryptonian criminals." She sat back down next to him, her eyes full of confusion. "Why haven't we seen any?"

"You've mentioned that name, who is Jor'el?" Davis asked. It sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

"He's Clark's father. His birth father." Chloe explained. "Where are all the prisoners?" She repeated.

Davis sighed- he didn't have an answer for her and he didn't want to find one either.

------------------------------------------

Hunting. It was all about hunting. Prey.

Hunting and prey.

New prey.

This prey smelled different- smelled new. It smelled nothing liked this new prey before. It stalked the new prey toward the mountains. It was in no hurry. It liked to hunt. The best part was the hunt.

The stalking…

The female looked weak it would be no problem to kill. The male looked different- smelled different. Like nothing it had ever smelled before. The male smelled like a hunter. It had been a long time since it had killed another hunter.

This was good. This was very good.

It was ready.

It would kill its prey soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Clark had gone back to the Daily Planet hoping Chloe would walk in the door like nothing had happened. He had already searched everywhere he could think of. Oliver had been back to her apartment and had even searched Isis. Both of them had put the word out to find Jimmy who had disappeared weeks before. They both hoped that Chloe had gone back to him.

Neither of them thought that was true though.

Even Lois had gotten into the search. Clark had told her as much as he could about Davis. Lois was under the assumption that the two had run off together and she was pissed. She didn't like being out of the loop.

Clark was more worried about Tess Mercer. Their new boss kept looking at him like he was the answer to her prayers. From the talks they had he was beginning to believe she was more dangerous then Lex Luthor had ever been. Lex had been a deranged psychopath. Tess was….Clark hated to admit it but Tess acted more like a religious fanatic and to her he was the Messiah. The second coming of Christ himself.

That made her dangerous.

That made her _**very**_ dangerous.

Because a fanatic was capable of doing anything for a cause. And Tess Mercer had the resources of the Luthor Empire behind her. Clark was starting to believe she had a goal in mind- a goal that she would do anything to make come to pass.

------------------------------------------------------

The Hunter paused briefly as it watched the prey sleep. Its instincts told it to kill now while the male was asleep. Drink the blood of the other hunter. Something told it that its blood would taste like fire. The Hunter wanted so much to drink its blood but it waited.

It had survived a long time in the Phantom Zone by being careful. Others had tried pouncing on their prey only to find that their prey had been lying in wait. Only playing helpless, only pretending to be asleep, or hurt.

The Hunter was too smart for that. It knew that the element of surprise was the only way to win against the prey that landed in the Phantom Zone.

It carefully stalked its way over to the male. Carefully, very carefully……

And as it was about to pounce it roared…..

------------------------------------

Tess Mercer continued to watch Clark from a distance. Lex Luthor might have been a crazy son of a bitch but he did take good notes. His files were extensive. They all seemed to point to Clark as being the Traveler.

However they were all circumstantial.

It took a leap of faith to believe it and somewhere along the line Lex had stopped believing. Tess had read through the files and saw exactly where Lex had begun to see Clark as less a hero and more a villain that needed to be stopped. It had begun when he had seduced Lana Lang away from Clark. It was clear to Tess that seducing Lana started as a way to gain Intel from someone close to him but somewhere along the way that had failed and he had come to actually care about the woman.

Tess didn't see the appeal.

Then again Tess didn't see the appeal of Lois Lane either.

It didn't matter though. She knew she was right about Clark Kent.

He was the Traveler.

He would kill Davis Bloome.

And Davis Bloome would kill him.

Only then could Clark Kent rise from the ashes to fulfill his destiny.

And only then would she fulfill hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Chloe wanted to scream. She wanted to yell. She wanted to run. She watched in horror as the thing that attacked them clawed at Davis. It looked like a dark black bobcat. When it looked directly at her, Chloe could see intelligence in its eyes. It was thinking. And it didn't think she was a threat. Which is why it went after Davis first.

Davis was the threat. His instinct was to fight. To kill. The Beast wanted out. It was angry. Davis felt the Beast push its way past the paper thin defenses he had tried to build. Davis tried to think of Chloe to keep the Beast at bay. He could fight the monster that attacked them alone, but the beast wanted out.

The Beast wanted out.

And the Beast always won in the end.

-----------------------------------------------

Clark had gone back to the fortress in the hope that he could find something to prove that Chloe had never gone there. Or maybe that she had been there and left. He wasn't sure anymore. He just wanted to find her.

This all felt wrong to him. When had things gone so terribly wrong? This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Chloe should have married Jimmy. They should both be living a normal life away from the weirdness that seemed to follow him. Davis Bloome should never have been an issue. It was all Davis Bloome's fault for seducing his best friend.

Clark continued to search the fortress with his x-ray vision. It took him a few minutes but he found something that made him worry. Lying just a few feet away from where the portal to the Phantom Zone had opened was Chloe's purse and near that was what appeared to be black Kryptonite.

"Chloe?" Clark whispered to himself or maybe the wind, "What were you up to?"

--------------------

"Davis are you alright?" Chloe rushed to Davis who was lying on the ground gasping for air.

Davis didn't answer her at first. It always took him a moment to get his bearing after he changed back from the Beast. It always took him a moment to feel human again. He smiled at Chloe when he felt her near him and felt the calmness wash over him. The Beast was satisfied. At least for now.

"I'm fine." Davis said as he stood up, "What about you? Are you injured?"

"No." Chloe paused, "It went after you, I think it was hunting you." She paused again, "It makes sense you are the bigger threat."

Davis chuckled, "It's never seen you angry,"

Chloe smiled. Davis could still joke. After everything he had been through there was still a goodness about him. She still couldn't figure out how a man as good as he was could be as….bad as he was. It just wasn't fair. The irony. The cruel joke. Life played a cruel joke on Davis Bloome it made him both a healer and a killer.

"What about that thing? What is it?"

"Whatever it is, the beast enjoyed killing it. More then it enjoyed killing...." Davis paused sadly. And tried to clear his mind of all the people the Beast had killed. All the people the Beast had made him kill. There were just so many and those were the ones he remembered. How many were there that he still didn't remember? How many had he forced himself to forget?

"Davis?" Chloe asked worried.

"I deserve this place Chloe. You don't. I am so sorry."

"Davis, don't." Chloe paused, "I made my choice. I chose to be with you."

Davis wanted to cry. He wanted to grab Chloe and hug her until all his pain went away. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to scream at her to run away as fast as she could. He wanted to run himself just to save her the pain. Davis Bloome wanted so many things. Most of all he wanted Chloe Sullivan and he wanted to be the man she deserved.

"Davis, you're bleeding." Chloe said worried.

"It's probably not mine." Davis checked himself anyway. It wasn't the first time he got blood on him from one of the Beast's kills. That's when he saw it. A small cut on his abdomen. He could barely see it but it was bleeding, "It's just a cut."

"But Davis, this is the first time I've ever seen you bleed."

She was right. Ever since the thing claiming to be his mother inside Lois Lane's body had run him through with the bar from one of the hospital beds he hadn't bled. He had tried to stab himself with a knife but nothing. It was like his body was made of stone.

"What about you Chloe?"

"I told you I'm fine." Chloe said worried about Davis.

"That's not what I meant. Your abilities; do you still have them?"

That's when Chloe understood what Davis was asking her. She put her hand on the cut on Davis's stomach but nothing happened. She tried again and still nothing.

"I think it's this place. The Beast, Chloe it's been calmer. I thought it was you at first, but what if it's the Phantom Zone?"

Chloe laughed under her breath, "No abilities. No food. No water. I don't think I could have thought up a better prison planet if I tried." Chloe paused, "This is not going to end well is it, Davis?"

Davis pulled Chloe into a hug. He didn't care about himself but he would do whatever it took to make sure Chloe got out of this alive. There had to be a way to escape this place. There was no prison that was completely escape proof; his "mother" had done it so maybe he could find a way to get Chloe out.

He would make sure Chloe was safe.

He might deserve the Phantom Zone.

Chloe deserved everything but.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

It was really starting to piss her off.

And now Chloe had run off with some serial killer, Ok he was a hot as hell serial killer but still…. That was so unlike her cousin. Lois was the one who had…interesting taste in men. Chloe had always gone for the awe shucks type. Serial killers were not her type, even cute ones.

There had to be something more to it than that but every time she tried to look into it, the evil boss lady would hand her some puff piece to do. That didn't mean that Lois was going to give up without a fight.

Tess Mercer was up to something.

Chloe was not acting like herself.

The world had turned upside down.

Lois Lane was going to figure out why.

-------------------------

"Clark, are you sure that's a good idea?"

After Clark had found the black meteor rock had carefully maneuvered it into a lead box that he figured Chloe had kept it in. After that he'd made his way towards Oliver's office, coming up with a plan as he walked. He could get Chloe out- the plan would work.

Only Oliver wasn't so impressed with it.

"I have to get Chloe out of there, Oliver." Clark said simply. He was trying to stay calm, but pretty soon he was going to throttle his friend.

"And what about Davis?" Oliver got up and walked toward his friend. He didn't like the idea of leaving Chloe in the Phantom Zone but he couldn't come up with any way to get her out without running into the Beast. "Do you think he'll just let her go?"

"No." Clark paused for a moment, "I'll have to kill him."

"Clark." Oliver's head banged against the glass window softly in frustration.

"Hear me out Oliver." Clark sighed. "I think Chloe came up with a plan to actually save Davis. Her plan wasn't to stop me from sending the Beast Doomsday to the Phantom Zone but it was to stop me from sending Davis."

"Is that even possible?"

"With black kryptonite it is."

"And she just happened to get her hands on some." Oliver rolled his eyes. If it had been anyone else… he'd questioned it. But Chloe had her ways…

Clark smiled, "You know Chloe can do almost anything when she puts her mind to it."

"And she put her mind to saving Davis." Oliver muttered. He stared out the window at Metropolis, his mind trying to wrap itself around all of this. It did sound like a plan Chloe would come up with. It would stop the evil that was in Davis but save the good in him. _If there was any good left in him._ "What if there is nothing to save?" He whispered.

"We deal with that when we have to?" Clark knew his friend was cracking- a little more cajoling and he'd have a partner in crime.

"We?"

"I can't do this alone, Oliver." Oliver's head banged against the glass again and Clark almost laughed. Instead he took another careful step towards his friend. "I need your help. Chloe needs your help."

Oliver bit his lip as he thought the information over. The rational part pointed out that they were acting on a hunch, and a plan that they weren't even sure was what Chloe had intended. But it was _Chloe._ No matter what she had done to them in the past she didn't deserve the Phantom Zone. _No one does._

Oliver turned towards Clark and nodded. "I'm in."They would deal with Davis if they had to, and if Chloe really was a problem, they'd deal with her too, as a team.

They worked best that way.

And Chloe was part of the team.

--------------------------------

Davis smiled as he held onto Chloe's hand. They had decided to explore a cave nearby. They needed to make sure that whatever that thing was that attacked them didn't have friends.

"Davis if abilities don't work here why did you turn into the Beast?" Chloe asked after awhile.

Davis kept leading her through the cave, almost ignoring her question. He'd been wondering that since the attack- he could still _feel_ the Beast inside of him… but it was different. It was calm, _tame._ It was still there and capable of doing horrible things but it didn't _need_ to do them.

If it could be like this all the time…

"Davis?" Chloe tried again. She stopped walking and pulled her hand out of his.

"I think because the Beast is a part of who I am." Davis cringed as he spoke the words out loud. "Just like drinking your body weight in coffee is a part of who you are."

"Davis, I'm serious."

"So am I Chloe." Davis sighed. "The Beast is still there, this huge piece of me. Back home, it has it's own mind, it's own personality that I can't control. Here thought… it doesn't fight me to be in control. It doesn't need to come out and cause harm."

"Fight or flight." Chloe said simply.

"What?" Now it was Davis' turn to be confused.

"It's your fight or flight reflex." Chloe paused. She sat down on the largest rock, her bottom lip pulled in between her teeth. "The irony is I was right and if we hadn't been sent here I might have had a way to save you."

"What are you talking about Chloe?"

"It's why I went to the fortress. It's why I disappeared on you before Clark sent you to the fortress. I had a plan to separate you from the Beast. I just needed more time." Chloe shrugged and stood up.

"You were trying to save me?" Davis whispered. Chloe had begun exploring a bit further away. He smiled as he watched her leave- she'd always known when he needed space. Davis didn't know whether to cry or break something. She'd been trying to save him- she was going to save him.

Davis was just afraid that there was nothing left to save.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Once again thanks to my beta Katty.

Also thanks everyone who sent me feedback.

**Part 6**

"Are you sure about this Clark?" Oliver turned to his friend as he was about to open the portal to the Phantom Zone.

Oliver and Clark had talked it over. They had decided not to include the other members of the Justice League. It was dangerous enough as it was. Including the others was taking too big of a risk. Oliver had cut some of the meteor rock and fashioned two arrows, but only two. The rest of the rock remained as it was and was kept in a small metal box in the inside pocket of his jacket. He also had few other surprises up his sleeve, surprises he didn't tell Clark about.

They were both as ready as they were ever going to be.

"I'm sure Oliver. You don't have to do this." Clark knew his friend was against the plan. He was still sore at Chloe for what he viewed as an act of betrayal. He was however going along because he still cared for her. For better or worse they were friends and he didn't want her to get hurt. Davis was dangerous and needed to be stopped.

Clark was just worried that Oliver's idea of "stopped" was to kill him. Clark didn't want that. He had every intention of using the black Kryptonite to separate Davis from the Beast and then to leave the Beast in the Phantom Zone. After that he would work on convincing Chloe to go back to Jimmy. He would work on getting his friend back.

Right now he just wanted Chloe that meant getting her out of the Phantom Zone.

Even if that meant saving Davis Bloome as well.

"You really think I'm going to let you have all the fun?" Oliver smiled "Besides, it's been a long time since the two of us went traveling together."

Clark just shook his head but said nothing. He grabbed the crystal that would open the portal and put it in its place. It only took a few seconds for it to open. He briefly looked Oliver and the two of them stepped into the portal to the Phantom Zone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tess Mercer loved the Luthor Jet. It was one of her favorite things in the world. She liked its ability to get from one place to another almost at the speed of light. It was one of the fastest planes in the world. Right now she was heading to the top of the world on a trip that could quite possibly change her life.

Earlier in the day she had gotten a call from Live Wire and Parasite who she had sent to one of the places she believed Clark might head to and she had been right. According to them both Clark and the Green Arrow had gone through what looked like a portal.

Tess had a guess to what that portal was. At one point she had sent a shape shifter named Eva to get some Intel and not only did she come back with good information but with a ring that seemed to have no origin that Tess could find. The best scientists in the world couldn't even figure out what the ring was made out of much less what it was for. It was too bad really that she had to kill Eva; the girl did have her uses. Tess was just sorry that she hadn't let Parasite do it. Then again the boy didn't really have the patience to be a spy. Plus she didn't really trust him.

It was just a matter of time now. All the pieces were falling into place. She was about to do something Lex Luthor had only dreamed of.

She was going to rule the world.

----------------------------

Lois tried to get comfortable from her hiding place on the Luthor jet but it was difficult. She hadn't actually intended to stowaway- only to do a little snooping. She had checked the schedule before she'd gotten to the hanger- it wasn't scheduled to go on any trips for two weeks. Whatever Tess was up to was sudden.

That made it interesting.

However she had no idea where they were going. For all she knew they were heading for Outer Mongolia, and her without her passport. Lois tried to get a better view of Tess without being seen herself but all she could see was the back side of Tess's head and a few words here and there. Lois was going to have to wait for the plane to land before she found out anything new because Tess was defiantly up to something.

Lois felt it in her bones.

This was going to get her a Pulitzer. She was sure of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark and Oliver made their way to what looked like mountains. After they had stepped through the portal Clark noticed almost immediately that his powers didn't work right. He still could run fast and was stronger then Oliver was but his x-ray vision and hearing didn't work any better.

Oliver on the other hand seemed to be fine. The wind that seemed to blow through the Phantom Zone almost constantly felt like it was going right through him but his Green Arrow outfit seemed to resist the weather nicely.

They decided almost immediately to head towards a group of mountains believing that Davis and Chloe would head for higher ground or at least some sort of protection against the wind. After what seemed like forever they reached the mountains and soon after that Oliver found what looked like an entrance to a cave, "Why don't we check in there?"

The two of them walked through the cave almost in silence. Neither one of them knew exactly what to say. Both had their own ideas on how the confrontation with Chloe and Davis was going to go. Clark hoped it would go well and that he would get his best friend back. Oliver was sure that Chloe wasn't going to be too happy with them. She had become dark as of late. He was angry at himself for not seeing it but mostly he was angry at her for choosing Davis over them.

"Do you hear that?" Oliver said suddenly. Clark concentrated but he didn't hear anything. He really missed his hearing ability. He closed his eyes and concentrated again and that's when he heard Chloe giggling.

"It's Chloe." A smile grew on his face and he turned towards Oliver. Oliver didn't look so happy.

Oliver and Clark ran toward the voice. It took them only a moment to find them. They ran into an open cavern that seemed to get sunlight from the outside. It was warmer than the rest of the cave. The center of cavern seemed to step up a bit and then flatten before it went down again but other than that the cavern looked like any other cave. Davis and Chloe hadn't seen them yet. They were too busy. At the far end of the cavern they were on what looked like a blanket, naked.

Clark no longer wished he had his super hearing. As a matter of fact at that moment he was pretty sure he wanted to jab his normal vision eyes out and rip out his ears. Watching Chloe having sex was just very very wrong.

And hearing her giggle while doing it was just….


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I really didn't like the way Smallville ended the season and I wanted to see if I could do better. Anyway there is one more part after this. Again, thank you for the reviews.

**Part 7**

Davis was too busy making love to Chloe to notice at first but suddenly his instincts were on fire and not in the good way they were before. Something made the beast inside of him roar with anger. It took him only a moment to see it. Clark Kent was standing on the other side of the cave with the Green Arrow. "Chloe." Davis smiled as Chloe hummed. She had closed her eyes for a moment. He knew she wasn't asleep but he also knew she hadn't noticed that Clark and the Green arrow were here. "Chloe, Clark's here."

"What?" Chloe opened her eyes and then looked around and saw Clark. That's when she remembered how naked she was. She quickly grabbed her clothes and put them on but waited for Davis before she walked toward Clark, "Hi Clark, Arrow?

After that the conversation went downhill fast. Before Chloe knew what was happening Clark and Davis had come to blows. She couldn't even completely blame Clark. There was just something about the two men. Whenever they were in the same room it was just their instinct not to get along.

Chloe wanted to try to stop them but Oliver grabbed her and pulled her away, "Don't, we know what we're doing."

"I won't let you kill him, Ollie." Chloe said frantically.

"What makes you think you can stop us?" Oliver hissed.

He had seen Chloe and Davis having sex as well. It had angered him more then he thought it would. Oliver had accepted the fact that Chloe had developed feelings for Davis but seeing first hand the physical aspect of those feelings had hit him like a physical blow. He was hurting. He couldn't even imagine what Clark was feeling.

"Davis, don't please." Chloe said struggling to get away but Oliver didn't let go until they both heard a crash at the far end of the cavern where their view was blocked. When they reached the far end Oliver was somewhat impressed that Davis had managed to keep the beast from coming out for as long as he did but he saw that it wouldn't take much more. The Beast wanted out, both Oliver and Chloe saw it. "Clark, no!"

Clark punched Davis hard and Davis went flying. When Davis landed Chloe saw his eyes turn red with anger. The Beast was coming. There was nothing she could do to stop it now. That's when she saw the black kryptonite. Clark and Oliver had brought it with them. This was her chance.

And she only had one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois waited for a long time after Tess left the airplane. She wanted to make sure that none of her boss's goons came on board but when none did, she decided a little snooping wouldn't hurt. That is after-all how she got all her best gossip.

She searched all the overhead compartments and closets and then under all the seats. She was about to give up and go hide again and wait for Tess to come back when she saw a small box hiding along a wall underneath the seat in front of where Tess had been sitting. At first it looked like the kind of box a wedding ring would go in. Lois briefly wondered if anyone would be crazy enough to ask Tess Mercer to marry him?

Curiosity quickly got to Lois and she decided to open the box. Whatever it was it was better then sitting on the plane waiting for her boss to get back and if it was an engagement ring then at least she would have something to gossip about or research when they got back.

She quickly opened the box.

---------------------------------

Tess walked into the ice cave past her two former "associates" who were now lying on the ground dead. It was a pity; they had come in handy. Now however they were more trouble then they were worth.

Tess looked around. The place was fantastic. Just like she had been foretold. She opened up the suitcase she had been caring and took out what looked like a small globe and put it down on a raised surface. After a few moments it began to glow.

"Tess Mercer. You have done well. You will be rewarded. "

"You know what I want." Tess told the voice.

"Yes." The voice responded, "I can not give that to you, only he can. But I can tell you how to achieve your goal."

Tess smiled, "Tell me."

------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end Oliver wouldn't be able to tell you exactly what happened. It had all happened so quickly. One moment he was holding on to Chloe to keep her out of the fight and the next she was in the middle of it. Oliver grabbed one of the special arrows he had made out of the black meteor rock but missed his target. He only had one left and didn't want to waste it.

Oliver wanted to get involved in the fight but hand to hand combat against two Kryptonians was not something he'd walk away from and he knew it. He was a good shot, one of the best, but he wasn't willing to risk hitting Chloe so shooting arrows was out of the question as well.

Suddenly several things happened. Oliver saw a portal open out of nowhere in the middle of the cavern. He had no idea where or why it opened but it did. And just then he saw a flash of light and both Clark and Davis went flying in opposite directions.

That's when he heard a loud roar. The Beast was free and Davis Bloome was lying on the ground in Chloe's arms bleeding. Oliver grabbed several of his green kryptonite arrows and shot them at the Beast but the Beast kept swatting them away.

The Beast roared again. Oliver looked frantically for Clark who was the only one who had a chance of stopping the Beast but couldn't find him. Oliver tried shooting it again with more arrows but the ones that did hit it did very little damage. The Beast was about to pounce on Oliver when it suddenly stopped and without warning turned and walked past him. That's when Oliver saw Clark lying on the ground. Oliver had rarely seen Clark this badly hurt.

Before Oliver could respond Davis was standing in front of the Beast and Chloe was screaming at him to stop but it was too late. Oliver watched in horror as Clark managed to stand and attack the Beast. Clark seemed to be unsteady on his feat because when he swung at the Beast it flew through the air hitting Davis and breaking his neck against the cave wall.

The Beast however was barely even phased. It jumped and landed inches away from Clark and swung its fists at Clark's cheek drawing blood and sending Clark flying through the air. The Beast then turned to Chloe. Oliver used the opportunity to grab Clark who was trying to stand up and walked him toward the portal and laid him down. Clark ware barely conscious at this point. Oliver wasn't sure how much longer Clark would last. He wasn't sure how much longer any of them would. Davis was already dead and Chloe was trying her best to keep away from the Beast who seemed to be stalking her but not attacking.

"Chloe come over here." Oliver took out his best arrow and hoped that it would at least stun the Beast long enough to give them time to get through the portal. He fired the bow just as Chloe ran toward him. The Beast was stunned for a moment. It was long enough for Chloe to get away. When Oliver turned around he noticed that Clark had crawled his way to the other side of the portal. He wondered why for a moment but he had other things to worry about. He grabbed Clark and looked over his shoulder for Chloe who was trying to get Davis to wake up.

"Davis please wake up!"

Oliver fired a few arrows at the Beast as he watched Chloe try to heal Davis. He quickly saw that her powers weren't working. He wanted to give her more time but they just didn't have it. "Chloe he's dead!"

"No." Chloe cried and tried again to heal Davis.

"Chloe, the Beast won't stay stunned for much longer. We're going through the portal with you or without you." It was a lie and they both knew it. Oliver wasn't about to leave Chloe behind. Oliver heard Chloe sob and then he watched her kiss Davis on the forehead and then get up and walk towards Clark and him without looking at either of them she stepped into the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the final chapter. I'd like to thank my beta Katty and all the people who gave feedback.

**Part 8**

Chloe sat on the couch in her apartment not knowing quite what to do.. She wanted nothing more than to hurt everyone. She had never been this angry before. It was all Clarks fault. He was the one responsible for Davis' death.

_"You're just pissed because I chose someone besides you for once." _

Chloe hadn't meant to say that to her friend but it needed to be said. It was soon after that that Clark had punched Davis. He had thrown the first punch. Davis had tried to keep his Beast at bay while Clark had acted like a spoiled little boy and now Davis was dead.

Chloe wanted nothing more to do with Clark Kent or Metropolis.

Maybe Oliver was right. Maybe she had become one of the bad guys. She was sick of being one of the good guys, being the side kick. Where had that ever gotten her? Maybe it was time to go out on her own. To find her own destiny.

To chose her own side.

---------------------------------------------------------

Clark walked into Oliver's office and sat down in one of the leather chairs for clients. "I'm leaving town. I thought you should know."

"For how long?" Oliver barely looked up from his paper work. They'd all been through so much and he knew his friend needed to clear his head. If he needed to leave town to do it… so be it.

"I'm not coming back." That made Oliver look up at his friend.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver knew Clark would take Davis' death hard. Not only had he almost killed the man with his own fists… he'd hurt his best friend. But someone or something had separated the Beast from Davis, not Clark. He knew his friend would never see it that way- his messiah complex blinded him from that. The death of Davis Bloome was a tragedy but it wasn't Clark's fault. They were both responsible.

"Being in the Phantom Zone, fighting the Beast made me realize that I've always assumed that it was my Kryptonian side that was weak. I was wrong, it's my human side that is weak." For the first time Oliver noticed the ice blue eyes had lost their twinkle. He'd never seen his friend look so cold…

"Clark." Oliver got up and walked around his desk but Clark cut him off before he could say anything else.

"I can't do this anymore, Oliver. I can't be two people anymore. I can't pretend I'm normal because I'm not. I'm not human, it time I stopped pretending I was. Clark Kent is dead." Clark paused as he turned to walk out the door. "I just thought you should know."

Oliver sank back down into his seat and let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

What had they done?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois opened her eyes to the feeling of grass under her. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't on the Luthor Jet anymore. She was outside now. The sun was shining. She heard birds in the air and something else she couldn't place. She got onto her knees and saw what appeared to be the bottom of a statue.

---------------------

Jimmy paused as he walked through the entrance to the staircase that would lead him to Chloe's flat. He had spoken to Oliver who had told him that Davis was dead and that Chloe needed someone to lean on. No matter what the two of them had been through, Jimmy still had feelings for his ex-wife and he would be there for her if she needed him. He hoped that they could get back together again with time. He had bought them a place to live as a wedding present and even when his drug addiction had gotten bad he couldn't bring himself to sell it. Now maybe they could start over.

He wished he had known about how deep Chloe had gotten sooner, but he had gone back home trying to kick his drug problem so he'd be good enough to come back to her.

Being home had given him time to think about everything that had happened to him this year, and he'd realized that some things, like Chloe, were worth fighting for. His younger brother had given him hope that maybe they could start over. The two of them had always been close. They even shared the same name. Jimmy's name was really Henry James but he hated the name Henry so he called himself Jimmy. The only people who called him Henry were his parents. Even Jimmy called him Jimmy. They were Henry James and James Henry or as they called themselves the two Jimmies.

Jimmy's heart was doing somersaults in his chest as his hand hovered over the key hole. He still had a key but wasn't sure how his intrusion would be received. After a moment of doubt he took a deep breath and unlocked the door. He felt the key fall to the ground with a loud thud as he took in the flat.

There was nothing. The flat had been emptied. There was nothing left.

She hadn't even left a note.

-------------------------------------------------

Clark paused and put on a pair of dark sunglasses as he stepped onto a train. It was heading out of Metropolis. He didn't care where it was going but he needed to get away, at least for awhile. He knew there were faster ways to travel but he didn't want to be found at least for now.

---------------------------------------------------

Tess walked down a dimly lit hallway towards two guards who were standing near a door. They both stood at attention when she got there. Tess ignored them but instead opened a small crack in the door and saw a young man sleeping in a bed. She watched him for a moment until he turned over and she saw his face.

It was Clark Kent.

--------------------------------------------------

As Lois got to her feet she looked up at the statue. Which bore a striking resemblance to Clark Kent and Tess Mercer. She looked down at the plaque which read:

_ Emperor Kal-El and His Wife Tess Mercer-El _

"No way…" She whispered. Her eyes widened as realization hit her- everything was different here but deep down she knew that she was still on Earth. Where exactly she was though… she had no idea. "Well Lois, you're definitely in Kansas anymore."

-------------------------------

Tess turned to one of her people who suddenly appeared behind her. "The other Clark Kent, have you found him yet?"

"Yes Ms Mercer." The man replied. "He just got on a train headed for Star City. Do you want us to intercept it?"

"No. Not yet." Tess smiled as she looked at the man sleeping in front of her. "Everything is going according to plan."

-------------------------------

Clark smiled as a young woman sat down next to him on the train and began talking to him. It was small talk but he was enjoying it. After a few moments the young woman blushed. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting."

"No, you're not."

"I'm Barbara… Barbara Gordon. I usually don't talk to people on trains but you just..."

"That's alright. It's nice to meet you Barbara." He held out his hand and when Barbara took it he smiled seductively. "You can call me Kal."

----------------------------------------

Tess closed the opening on the door and headed back through the hallway followed by her aid. As she walked she couldn't help but smile.

**THE END**

**A/N:** I know it looks like I am going to continue the story but I'm not. This is where it ends. Consider this the season finale as I would have written it. Lois in the future. Clark split in half. Chloe missing. I even included the whole Henry/Jimmy thing but I would have dealt with that next season and in a more heroic less lightswitchy way. Oh and one more thing, I always kind of wanted Davis to die, it's what made the storyline interesting the fact that he had to die. The fact that he was going to die made it worth watching. It made it tragic and beautiful. The show screwed up the death but I hope I fixed it a bit. Well all that for a **THE END. **


End file.
